


Of Mice and Mutants...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Family Affairs [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Spouse, Anal Sex, Charles being Charles, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, First Times, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Omega!Charles, Oral Sex, Pain, erik being a dick, mutants with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small first chapter outlining a little bit about Charles life in his early years. Please keep in mine that this is an AU type story but all the mutants keep their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers for a mentioning of child abuse. 

It all started with a headache. 

A nine year old boy sitting at his desk, doing his homework. It was a shooting pain that started in his temples, moving it’s way across the sides and back of his head before moving to the front. Whispers, silent at first, but continuing to grow the longer that he sat there. He felt like he was growing crazy. He rose from the desk, only to feel dizzy and trip over the rug, falling to the floor with a thud. 

“Mom!”

...

“You’re son is a mutant.”

The disappoint that flashed across the face of Brian Xavier was something that Charles will never forget. He was use to hearing the teasing and taunting of mutants at his school. The only good thing about this was that he’d be able to hide it better than most. 

“So not only is my son an Omega but he’s also a mutant.” 

Charles couldn’t help but flinch at the way that his Father spoke that statement. Forget that he was the most intelligent boy in his class and that he was reading at a high school level for his age. The disappointment and the anger behind his Father’s words was more than the nine year old could take. This Omega Mother, Sharon, sitting in the corner wiping her eyes with a white handkerchief that Brian had given her. 

“This is an outrage!” 

“There is some good news,” the doctor’s voice rang out. **What good news could come from this?**

Charles could hear the words in his Father’s mind echo over to his own, making the small boy frown. 

“There is a school down state about 20 minutes from here. It’s not only for Omega’s but also for the children that are starting to believe to be “gifted.” Much like young Charles's here.” Brian frowned. “I’m not paying more money for him to be around a bunch of freaks,” his tone raging as his Mother did nothing more than sat there and cry quietly. 

“Come on. We’re leaving.” 

The ride home was one that was quiet as well. Tension in the air but Charles could hear the angry mind of his Father rolling, grumbling and cursing not only himself, but his Mother as well for being such a failure. **Damn Omega’s.** Brian Xavier was your typical Alpha. His Mother, being the soft spoken typical Omega. She’d done her best to prepare Charles for a hard life but he refused to believe that his secondary sex was the end of the road. Charles had a brilliant mind, wasn’t the strongest or the most build for boys of his age, but that didn’t stop him. 

The car stops. Brian getting out and slamming the door as Sharon flinched, getting out moments later. Charles merely sitting there. Not really knowing what was going on. His childhood becoming even more confusing, more complicated. 

His little sister was sitting on the nanny’s lap, babbling and bouncing like a three year old should. Raven was the joy of the family. Even though a girl, she was born Alpha. Nothing else mattered now. Brian scooping her up in his arms. “There’s my pride.” The affection in his voice did nothing more than break Charles’ heart a little more, but he knew that Raven wasn’t to blame. 

“I’ll be in my room.” 

Not that anyone cared. Charles might as well have been talking to the wall than the family that he shared this house with. He wished, sometimes, that he did have someone to talk to. Someone that understood what it was like to have all these problems, and thanks to his Father, his mind would forever be locked on the fact that all Alphas were the same. That they wanted the same thing. Omega’s that were quiet, did the female’s work around the house and were seen for their looks and not their minds.

...

Charles first heat hit him like a brick. Sharon doing what she did best and helping her young son through it. His skin buried, felt like it was on fire and would melt from his bones. Nothing seemed to curb the feeling that he wanted to be full, filled with an Alpha cock and rode until he was nothing more than a puddle on the mattress. The toys only suppressed the feelings. Sharon stating that after this was over, Charles would be able to take the suppressants that allowed Omega’s to stop this stage in their lives. At this point, Charles would agree to anything. He didn’t like how this made him feel. A slave to his natural instincts.

...

Charles was fifteen when Brian Xavier was killed in a car accident. He’d heard stories about bonded Omega’s that died shortly after their bonded Alpha. If Sharon hadn’t already been sneaking around behind Father’s back, it most likely would have been true. Staring into the coffin that held his Father, Charles’ should have felt something but it was empty. Raven, standing beside him, holding onto his hand and sniffling. Of course she would. She was after all Daddy’s little girl.

...

Dr. Kurt Marko wasn’t a nice man; abusive, even to Raven. His son, Cain was the only one that didn’t incur his rage. Sharon was made into a typical Omega female, forced to do things that she didn’t want to. Sharon was still the spoiled little rich wife that didn’t know how to make hot chocolate but you could tell where the strain of the relationship was getting to her.

With Marko, Charles just got the brunt of his anger. Cain was the first time that Charles had been hit. For being smaller than his step-brother, for being the brain freak. Cain had his own ‘gift’ but Charles was just strange. On the day in question, Charles was distracted with his studies and didn’t see the first hit. Catching him right in the jaw and nearly breaking it, a black eye, busted lip. Charles felt like a ragdoll by the time that Cain was done with him. 

It wasn’t long after that, Marko did something that was strange, sending Cain off to military school. His grades weren’t up to par with what his Father wanted. Charles couldn’t help but have a smug reaction to it. Waving like a madman when he was shipped off in from of the house. 

“You aren’t sad,” her voice rang out in the study when they were working on their homework one evening. 

“Not really.” Charles, even at that age had an air to him. Being raised rich would do that to a person, even if he was treated like shit. 

**This is madness!**

Charles winched when he heard his step-Father mental screaming, not taking his eyes off his studies. There had been rumors of mutants having to register their powers and the government had finally made it into a law. His human Mother not really understanding what it meant but Marko, where his son and his last wife were mutants, it was a little bit different. The conversation between his Mother and Step-Father went on for hours. The headache that had invaded his mind refusing to go away.

...

Life could have been different. 


	2. Chapter Two

“Will you shut up!” 

There’s a banging on the wall from the neighbors as the fight between Erik and Magda, it’s heated. The veins in his neck and forehead popping as she accused him of every sin on the face of the planet. Magda wasn’t like most Omega’s. She was raised by her Alpha Father after her Mother died. Both males, which was uncommon to say the least. They were a young couple. Erik just shy of his 24st birthday, Magda just shy of her 19th. She held a little bundle to her chest. Anya looking toward the two of them with big brown eyes, not knowing what was going on but feeling the tension and decided that screaming at the top of her lungs would be the best solution. 

Everything metal in the room seemed to start to shake. Magda was a human, not that it mattered to Erik. When they first met, he’d fallen in love with the woman. Now, it just seemed like a never ending fight. He didn’t know what went wrong or why. Several of the metal utensils in the room began to float as she continued to scream over the wails of their small child. 

“Erik…,” her tone filled with warning as she watched his anger boiling over. His face turning a nice shade of red as he fought to control himself. 

“I’m going out.” 

The mutant that had the power to control metal ripped his coat from the hook. The door slamming behind him and leaving in his wake, utensils crashing to the floor with a clatter. Magda was crying in the middle of the room, cradling Anya’s head, trying to calm herself and their small child. Never knowing where Erik goes to calm his rage. Not knowing why there was so much inside him and wanting nothing more than to comfort him when he needed it, but he wouldn’t let her. 

Sitting Anya down on the bed, Magda went to work at picking up the house. The child sitting there and cooing softly. Sniffling gently from time to time as she picked up a block, sticking it in her mouth and chewing on it. She was teething. Magda knew that it must have been painful but work, there wasn’t any at the moment and this apartment. They only still had it because the landlord felt sorry for them. Not wanting to through a family out on the street.

...

He didn’t feel as though he’d stayed at the pub that long. Walking out and wrapping his coat around his frame as the chill of the night sank in. Erik smelled smoke but he didn’t think anything about it. The sirens growing louder as he walked toward home, looking up to see the smoke and the fire shooting into the air. “No.”

When Erik rounded the corner, the apartment completely in flames and you could hear the screaming of the people that were still trapped inside. “Stop!,” the yelling of one of the officers hit his mind and Erik was being grabbed by the arm. 

“My little girl is in there!” 

It was a scream that fell on deaf ears as he fell to his knees. All Erik was able to do was watch, flames shooting out of the windows. Tears pricking at his eyes until he say a figure leaning out of the window of his room. “Save my baby.” It was Magda’s voice and suddenly, there was a little wrapped up bundle being thrown from the broken window. 

Erik rose, not thinking as his powers kicked in and he floated to catch his daughter just in time, crashing back to the pavement on his back. He could hear the whispers now, overlapping with Magda’s screams as she burned to death in their apartment. Erik was crushed and over joyed at the same time. A little cough coming from Anya letting him know that she was still breathing. He didn’t love Magda anymore but this, this wasn’t how it was suppose to go. 

Medical personnel taking him and his child into one of the ambulances. She was fine, other than being scared and black from the smoke.

...

It hardened his heart a little. Him and Magda weren’t bonded, just dating but there was something that pinged at his heart. Looking at little Anya laying on the bed of the hotel room, fast asleep. He felt lost. Not knowing what to do with a small child, him with no job, no family. Erik was proud and wasn’t going to let anything take that pride away from him. A small knock on the door, a worker handing him a few things to tide him and the baby over. Letting out a heavy sigh, he thanked them and closed the door behind him.

_What am I going to do?_

...

“I feel bad for these people,” Charles tone rang out as he and Raven sat at a coffee shop several weeks later. Everyone has lost everything that they owned. “You’re such a bleeding heart.” Charles frowned at her words.

Being a telepath was sometimes bad enough. Being empathic on top of it made it even worse. 

“Well, I’m going to do something,” Charles nodded. Paying for their drinks and walking off with paper in hand. Raven sighed, getting up herself and padding after Charles, knowing that when he got something in his mind there was no stopping him. A short trip to the store and he was picking out a clipboard, paper and a pen. “I just got an idea.” Raven arched a brow and crossed her arms. 

“These people have nowhere to stay. Westchester is big enough for all of them to stay for awhile,” he spoke, seeming way more excited about it then he should. “You’re not serious.” 

“It’s a big house,” he frowned slightly. The best thing that his Mother had done once Marko had died from a heartache was leave the house and all the lands to him and his sister. Sharon, now doing god knows what with god knows who. “You know she isn’t coming home.” 

It was exhausting to say the least, checking the three floors of mutants. Several of them taking Charles up on his offer and began to pack their things to get ready to leave. 

He stopped shy of the last room. Closing his eyes with a small pained gasp leaving him. “Charles, are you okay?,” Raven spoke softly before her hand rested on his arm. “Yes, I’m fine.” He patted it. “Do me a favor?” He tore the list from the clipboard. “Take the others that wanted to go and head out. This one…” He looked at the door. “I need to do this one alone.” She nodded, knowing that he would be able to help who was behind the door better than she could. 

He knocked softly. 

“Go to hell!” The statement was screamed as a baby cried from behind the door. 

“Sir, my name is Charles Xavier. I’m here to help.” 

The lock on the knob was turned and the door opened, stopping by with the latch on top. Erik’s greenish-blues staring at the 19 year old Omega male standing in front of him. 

“I said go away.” 

Charles smiled. **Actually, you told me to go to hell but I’m not going to hold that against you.**

Even in Erik’s mind, Charles’ tone would be rather pleasant. Something that the Alpha wasn’t use to. “If you don’t do it for yourself, at least do it for your child.” Charles could still hear little Anya crying. His heart was breaking at how much pain and anger was radiating off of Erik.

“Stay out of my head,” Erik’s tone was a low, dangerous growl but Charles’ wasn’t a typical Omega. He didn’t move, didn’t flinch. The years of leaving with his Father and his Step-Father had made him slightly immune to most Alpha's. They were all assholes in his opinion. 

“Then please, hear me out. Let me come in and talk to you.” 

The door finally opened. Charles moving slowly into it and his eyes lite up as he saw the little girl sitting up in the middle of the bed. All his Omega instincts kicking into gear. “She lovely,” he said, keeping the small smile on his face. He moved toward the bed, sitting on the edge. “Hello, sweetheart.” His hand rose and he softly began to rub the back of Anya’s head. The little girl calming at the touch as if it were always Charles to give. 

There was a calming effect that came into the room when Charles entered. To Erik, he smelled like lavender and jasmine and all he could do was stare. 

“Okay, what do you want?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for mention of abuse. 

**Just relax your mind.**

Charles’ words bounced around on the edges of Erik’s mind. He didn’t know why he agreed to do this, nor did he like this uncomfortable couch that he was sitting on. “I can’t.” It was spoken with clenched teeth. 

**Erik, you've got to try.** “I don’t want to relive these memories, Charles.” 

“Well, you’re the one that agreed to be my test subject,” his tone was soft as he spoke. The tips of his fingers pressed lightly to Erik’s temples. “You’re scent is throwing me off.” 

**Highly unlikely. I’m on suppressants. Now, relax.** _I don’t want to do this._

He could feel Charles rooting around in his mind, all the memories flooding back between the both of them. One of his hands slipping to rest on Erik’s shoulder, squeezing it gently at all the pain. All the angry.

...

“What do you want?”

Charles smiled as Anya curled up against his leg, needing the comfort of an Omega in her life. 

“My sister and I heard about the fire in the apartment building that you were living in. I’m also very sorry for your loss. It must be terrible,” his words were soft as he spoke. Trying to keep from being sad himself. “We are going around offering our house as temporary living quarters for mutants until they can get on their feet again.” 

Erik was sitting in the chair, chewing on his knuckles as he listened. Charles trying his best not to listen to his thoughts but they were screaming at him. “What’s the catch?” 

“There isn’t one.” Charles’ hand was absentmindedly rubbing the tiny spine of Anya. The child snoring softly against his leg, a tiny arm hiding her face from the light. “I’m doing it out of the kindness of my heart.” 

“Human’s don’t have hearts.”

“Well, I’m not human. I figured that you would have already figured that out.” _You’re an Omega._ Charles frowned. **And what’s that got to do with anything besides my secondary sex. You’re daughter is a beta.** Charles wasn’t cruel about his reply, merely curious. **And you’re an Aplda how happens to be in a lot of pain. I can help.** “Get out of my head, and stay out.” 

Charles cleared his throat. “I’ll go but only because of Anya.” Charles smiled and nodded. “Most are agreeing to it because they have small children or pregnant mates. There is nothing wrong with getting a helping hand from time to time.” Erik moved around the room, both his and Anya’s belongings could fit into a single dufflebag. **I’m sorry for your loss regardless.**

...

“She was a human,” he said softly, going slowly through Erik’s mind. “Yes.”

The fights between them echoed through his mind. She didn’t really understand because she was human. Erik’s body tensing at the memories. “I’m sorry,” the words were softly spoken as he pushed through them. Coming to happier times when she was pregnant with Anya and the fights weren’t so bad. “Stop.” Erik’s voice rang out when he came to the death of his Mother two years earlier. “Not that, please,” the Aphla’s voice was strained. Charles moved his fingers and the session ended. _It’s too painful._ Even Charles eyes were slightly teared as he looked away. “We can do more whenever you feel like it.” Erik nodded.

“Charles.” Raven’s voice chimed through the intercom on his phone. “If you and your boyfriend are done, all hell is breaking loose in the kitchen.” 

Erik arched a brow and Charles flushed brightly. “She’s only doing it to tease me.” 

It had been two months since Charles had invited all the mutants in the motel to stay at their home. He’d taken a special liking to Erik and Anya. Anya was the sweetest little girl that he’d ever met. Bubbly and filled with joy despite everything that had happened in her short years. Erik was a little tougher to crack but underneath it all, he was a good man.

...

“So a human and an Alpha can sire a beta?”

Charles is sitting in his study, fingers tapping at the keyboard on his laptop as he puts information in Erik’s and Anya’s files. 

“It was seem that way.” 

Hank did nothing more than arch a brow. Being an Omega himself, Charles had leaned a great deal about them that his Mother had never thought to mention. “But does she had powers?” The question came after a moment of sipping on his tea. “That I don’t know yet, Hank.” Charles was so into his findings that he forgot what time it was. 

“Shit.” The word broke the silence as he looked down at the clock. “I’m late.” 

“Late for what?” 

He just waved Hank off as he rushed from his study, leaving his laptop open. Heavy footsteps down the stairs and toward the back of the house and grounds. Erik was standing there, in the middle of the garden with brown slacks and a black turtleneck shirt, he’d even shaved. “I’m sorry.” 

He turned when he heard Charles words and did nothing more then smile. “It’s alright. I have a feeling that you might have been dealing with something, libling.” Charles couldn’t help but smile. Even though he knew that it meant ‘Darling’ in Yiddish, it still felt like something that was just for him. “Paper work.” Was his only short reply. 

They walked, talking for what felt like hours. Charles had his arm wrapped around Erik’s and it felt like the most nicest thing in the world. Erik was a very complicated man but like this; raw and not hiding who he was, it seemed to be something that Charles loved even more about the man. 

Sitting on one of the benches at the farthest end of the courtyard, Charles crossed one leg over the other. Erik just staring into space. “Everything okay?” Charles touched his elbow lightly and smiled once more. 

Erik started talking about his mother. How a man named Sebastian Shaw had more or less tricked his family into thinking that they needed to join some force that ended up doing nothing more then killing them. Erik gritted his teeth, growling slightly as he recalled his Mother. She was a timid Omega that wouldn’t hurt anyone. How Shaw killed his father, a proud and strong Alpha that had strong ties to the Brotherhood. How they were beaten, tormented and weren’t able to do anything about it. 

“He has his own telepath.” Erik’s voice was quiet now. “Her name is Emma Frost and she…” He paused for a moment. “She’s horrible. She’s the reason that I am so distrusting of Telepaths to be honest. It’s nothing against you.” 

Charles had no idea when he had taken Erik’s hand, their fingers laced together and Charles squeezed it. His other hand moving to his face to wipe away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry, Erik.” 

“It’s over now, but we all have a past that we would like to get over. This one is mine. I don’t want Anya to have to go through the same things that I endured and now with Magda gone.” He exhaled sharply. “I don’t really know what I am suppose to do.” 

“You stay here, with me.” Charles didn’t even have to think about the words. “You both stay here with me and I will do whatever I can to make sure that nothing ever happens… to either of you.” 

There was a sad smile that crossed his lips. Erik leaning over, tilting his head to the side and what happened next, Charles wasn’t prepared for. Erik kissed his lips. Slow, like that of a long time lover and it made Charles heart race in his chest. When Erik pulled away, Charles eyes were closed and he licked his lips, tasting the remaining scent and taste of Erik. “Thank you, Charles.” He brought their hands that were still together and kissed the knuckles. “For everything.” 

He unlaced their hands, doing nothing more then moving back to the mansion to check on his daughter who was in Raven’s care, leaving Charles more confused than when this whole thing started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there slowly. Thank you for everyone that has liked my little tale thus far.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yiddish translation is at the end.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Arm crossed and hooked behind his neck resting on the pillow. There was a baby monitor on the bed so that he would know if Anya woke up in the night. These past few months, being under Charles care had been good for the both of them, but his mind… Erik’s mind seemed to stay uneasy no matter what was happening. Out of nowhere, three metal balls rotated in the air, floating around. This was his way of calming his mind. A mind that was as unstable as they come. 

His mind began to wander back to Charles. He was a very handsome Omega. Nothing about that could change his mind. Erik closed his eyes, thinking about what would happen if they took their relationship further than it was. He licked his lips and parted them with a gasp. This was how he spent most of his nights, dreaming about a man that was as complicated as he was. 

The tent in his pajama pants was something that he’d gotten use to. The metal balls seemed to move to the table and rest but that didn’t stop them from rolling around slightly on the surface. He’d never been so fascinated by an Omega, but there was something about Charles that he just couldn’t wrap his mind around. 

The pajama pants that he was wearing slowly made their way off his hips; letting loose a thick and heavy cock that stood proud between his legs. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this either. A large palm wrapping around his member as he slowly pumped up the shaft, thumb trailing around the head and spreading the sticky precum that leaked from the tip. Erik’s lips parted, his head leaning back against the pillow. 

His mind racing with everything that he wanted to do to the telepath. Whether his thoughts were projecting or not, he didn’t know. Nor at this point, did he care. Silent moans escaping his lips as his hand began to pump his cock faster, harder. Seeing Charles bend over the desk in his study, crying out his name as he drove himself into the slick, tight warmth of his tight hole. Hearing Charles beg to be knotted, breed, and mated. He came, hard against his palm and his stomach. White streams of sticky cum shooting up his chest. Gritted teeth so that no one would hear what he was doing. He didn’t regret his fantasies but he knew that they not not come true either.

...

“Charles?” A question tone from Raven as he stared out the window. Sitting behind his desk, he had his head leaning back against the chair. “Charles?” 

He snapped his head toward her, trying to ignore Erik’s projecting thoughts and the cock between his legs growing hard against his pants. He cleared his thoughts, “Yes. What were we talking about?” She rolled her eyes, the folder she was carrying slamming to his desk as he rolled the chair under it. “Sebastian Shaw. That’s who we were talking about.” 

“Oh, yes, leader of the Hellfire Club.” 

“He is also claiming to be a mutant rights activist with nothing more than our best interests at stake. When all he’s really doing is recruiting people for a war.” 

Charles brow arched. “A war against what?” 

“Humans… and the mutants that side with them.”

**Meeting tonight. Be ready. The usual place.**

The chime of Erik’s mobile brought him too less than an hour later. One lazy eye cracked open and stared at the text. He groaned, moving from the bed and to the bathroom that joined his room. Thankful for a hot shower. Brown slacks, a black turtleneck, his dress shoes. Erik hated these meetings but they were essential to what they were planning. Erik walked into the dark hallway, moving to the door in front of his, checking on his daughter. The still tiny for her age one year old was lying on her back, eye closed and dead to the world. Reaching down, fingers lightly play with the dark curls on her forehead and Erik can’t help but smile. “Ikh libe dikh.” The statement spoken fondly as he turned and walked away, knowing that Raven or Charles would take care of her if anything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikh libe dikh - I love you


End file.
